1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing, and more particularly, to women's clothing including pants and skirts.
2. Description of Related Art
Women's pants are in general comfortable to wear and are proper attire for a variety of occasions. However, for many activities, pants and particularly short pants (hereinafter referred to simply as "shorts") are inappropriate and more formal attire such as skirts are preferred. Currently, very short hem lines (as represented by "miniskirts") are in fashion and maintaining a certain amount of modesty while wearing these short skirts, can be challenging, particularly when entering or exiting automobiles.
Certain shorts have previously been designed to have the appearance of a skirt. In such designs, the leg portions of the shorts are typically cut very full so that the leg portions abut when the wearer is standing. However, once the wearer moves about, it is readily apparent that shorts and not a skirt is being worn.